El Plan
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Vega y Juri, idean un plan. Para separar a Chun-Li y Ryu, de una vez por todas


Los personajes, no me pertenecen

* * *

Noche. New York

Como todos los días, se ve muchas personas transitando por las calles. Pero nosotros vemos a una en especial y los varones alrededor de ella se le quedan viendo. Es Chun-Li, que en esta noche viste diferente. Lleva un vestido largo de seda, color rojo. Su peinado también cambio, se peino hacia atrás más una cola de caballo y llevando tacones rojos. Ella se había arreglado porque había recibido un correo electrónico de Ryu. Él decía, que había vuelto por unos días de las montañas a la ciudad y quería verla. Últimamente habían estado un poco distantes, pensaba ella que tal vez ahora las cosas iban a mejorar. Lo curioso es que Ryu la cito en la habitación de un hermoso hotel

Se detuvo y miro en lugar, entro. Se acerco al mesón de la recepción, para avisar que había llegado. El encargado reviso y si, estaba su nombre. Le digiero el piso y la habitación en la que se encontraba, dio las gracias y se fue rumbo al ascensor. Se encontraba nerviosa, hace dos meses que no lo veía. Que sorpresa le tendría, lo que Chun-Li no sabía es que la sorpresa no le iba a gustar mucho

Ella salió del ascensor, caminando de forma decidida. Al acercarse a la habitación, vio en el pasillo pétalos de rosa. Se encontraba emocionada, Ryu se estaba luciendo con todo esto. Al llegar a la habitación, encontró la puerta de la habitación entre abierta. Había luz, entro miro el lugar y no vio a Ryu. La habitación estaba hermosa, observa una linda mesa para dos que esperaba su llegada. Decidió esperar, tal vez Ryu se esta preparando pensó. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta media hora. Cuando decidió ir al dormitorio de Ryu

Miro hacia abajo y encontró más pétalos de rosa, tal vez la comida era era más tarde y su novio la esperaba en el dormitorio. Siguió lo pétalos, hasta el lugar. Abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras. Prendió la luz,, en verdad se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. Encontró a Ryu en la cama con otra mujer, ella lo usaba como almohada. No podía ver su rostro, el largo y desordenado cabello de ella cubrió su rostro. Chun-Li, no podía hablar solo quería vomitar y para colmo Ryu tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, nunca se habría esta. Así que se fue por las escaleras, al llegar al primer piso. Corrió hacia la calle, casi atropellada por un auto. Sin creer que era su enemigo, de tanto tiempo Vega. Él se bajo del auto y se acercó a ella, mientras que la pobre Chun-Li vomitaba

"Señorita Xiang, se encuentra bien. Que le pasa?" - pregunta preocupado

Ella se le quedo mirando - "Que te pasa a ti?, tu no eres así" - Mientras, que los chóferes de los demás auto. Tocaban sus bocinas

"Yo soy así, estoy en mi día libre. Se podría decir, paseo por la ciudad. No estoy atacando a tu grupo ni a ti, te vuelvo a preguntar..." - esta diciendo él, cuando ella lo interrumpe

"Si, te preocupas por mi, Sácame de aquí" - le dijo, al mismo tiempo que se subía al auto de Vega. Este ni tonto, ni perezoso. Se subió al auto y se llevo a Chun-Li de allí

* * *

En el hotel

Habitación de Ryu. La mujer que esta dormida sobre Ryu, despierta o deja de hacerse la dormida. Se levanta de la cama, toma en sus manos un letrero que esta en el velador al lado de la cama. Sale del dormitorio y va completamente desnuda rumbo a la puerta principal de la habitación, en ella por el lado de afuera. Pone un letrero, que dice no molestar. Cierra la puerta, desde adentro apaga las luces del living y regresa al dormitorio. Toma su teléfono móvil, manda un mensaje a algún conocido. Luego de hacer esto, se mete en la cama junto a Ryu. Ella es la peligrosa y mortal Juri Han.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el auto de Vega, a él le llega un mensaje de texto

Chun-Li, lo mira - "No lo vas a revisar" - este niego con la cabeza

"No, estoy conduciendo y te estoy acompañando" - le contesta, mientras que llegan a la casa de Vega

* * *

Horas antes

Ryu y Chun-Li, están siendo vigilados. Ryu prepara la habitación para recibir a su novia en un par de horas más y deja el aviso abajo, un poco ansioso decide bajar y beber algo en el bar. Cuando él, no se da cuenta. Le echan algo a su copa, minutos más tarde esta mareado y alguien se acerca a él a conversar, sentándose a su lado. Ryu bebe un poco más, se siente cada vez más mareado la mujer le aconseja que vaya a descansar. Él joven, le da la razón y ella le ayuda a llegar al lugar. Sin darse cuenta, que es Juri. Es llevado por ella a la cama y desnudado, mientras lo besa apasionadamente. Ryu no quiere, pero poco a poco empieza a sedar. Hasta llegar más lejos, que unos simples besos. Después de tener relaciones, Ryu se quedo dormido y Juri a su cuidado, para que todo siga tal lo planeado

Mientras que Vega, espera en otra habitación de su hotel. A la llegada de Chun-Li, cuando llega ella. Rápidamente va al estacionamiento, se sube a su auto y se va afuera. A esperarla, para casi atropellarla accidentalmente

* * *

En la actualidad

En la casa de Vega

El hombre rubio, se encuentra contento. Parece que el plan, que idearon con Juri. Esta saliendo, en cada paso. Segun lo planeado y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
